


One Day a Week

by Tagarilaghost



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dark, Explosion, F/M, Factory, Feelings, Fluff, I am writing my first story, I know my english is not the best, Peach is not a Princess, and kissing, but there is also fluff, forest, maybe I'll add more tags later, maybe a little too dark, mysterious lake, please don't hate me for my bad english, trust me it will get so dark, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagarilaghost/pseuds/Tagarilaghost
Summary: A normal girl called Peach caused a lot of trouble to Bowser’s minions. The huge explosion of the Bob-omb factory made her get in danger. That was the reason, why she was chased by one of the Koopalings. But she ran into a forbidden area. This forest was a good place to hide. Fortunately there was a lake, where she could rest, but something was strange. Where was she? And why did she had this odd feeling? She will find out soon.





	1. It starts with a "BOOM"!

**Author's Note:**

> First I must thank every one, who helped me or motivated me to write this. Some of them are supermariogirl, Chlstarr and MettaSardLover. Thank you so much! Also this is my first story I write in english, so don't be angry if I have some problems with my english. Anyway, enjoy and I hope you like it!

It was too much, too long and too frustrating, she couldn’t handle it anymore. She must do something and she knew exactly what. 

The Mushroom Kingdom was a friendly and lively home for most people. But there were also powers which wanted to rule the land. Unfortunately a neighbour, the evil Koopa King Bowser, was one of them. So he turned the whole land upside down. A curse was placed over the princess who ruled it. The heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi, hurried to help her, but it was too late. Without a ruler for the Mushroom Kingdom they couldn’t resist Bowser anymore. Slowly he took over the land and no one even noticed.

However in a small village near the border lived a average girl called Peach. She knew what was going on. She also didn’t have anyone who cared about her, no parents, no family and no friends. Peach wanted to make changes in her life, to get some attention and maybe… some friends. 

So she decided to rebel against Bowser’s minions. The best way to do that, was to get rid of the Bob-omb factory on the other side of the border.

„No longer will I stay in this old house and cry like a little child!“ Peach spoke to herself. Quickly she took a backpack and went out of her little home. Then she turned around and stared at the property for a moment. „I must thank you for everything! Good bye! And take care of my home!“ She knew she was going to miss it, but it was time to move on.

With that she walked straight to the border. Her pink dress flying in the wind and her blue eyes shining in the sun. The dress wasn‘t the greatest that she had, but it was her favourite one.

„What?“, she asked, when she found her dress tangled in a rosebush.   
Not moving too much, she managed to get it out. With a sigh of relief, that her dress was alright, she picked up a rose and placed it in her golden shimmering hair. „Thank you very much for the gift!“, Peach laughed and continued walking.

Reaching a hill, she was able to see the border and the factory beyond. It was time… to change things!

After some time of walking she found herself standing before the Bob-omb factory, and it was big! „Here we are! It won’t be so easy anymore.“, she whispered and looked towards the entrance where some Koopas slept. „Maybe I was wrong.“, she giggled and snuk past the Koopas and into the factory.

It was dark and only some old lamps brought light into the large room. Along a ironbridge she looked down, where all kinds of machines were working. Now getting deeper in the factory she heard voices above her: „We… We are sorry, Koopaling Larry. But we haven’t got so many people to work faster!“ One second after that she heard someone fall to the ground. „How should I explain this to Bowser? When you need people to work faster then GET SOME! The people in the town near the border are a good opinion for example. Now get back to work!“ Larry yelled and walked away.

Oh no! They wanted to capture the people in her town. Now she was even angrier. 

With quick steps she went through the factory and looked below her. Maybe this could work. Under her was a production line, where many bob-ombs were brought to another process and in the middle of the factory was a big store. This idea must work! 

Quickly Peach climbed up the high iron fence and took a candle from one lamp. Carefully she crept down, watching that the candle continued burning. Now the difficult part was coming. How could she avoid the flame to vanish while getting it down to the production line? She can’t just throw it there.

Peach searched in her backpack and took a thin rope out of it. She tied up the candle and slowly let it down. Careful… a little more… there you go! It reached the production line and also a bob-omb which was almost complete.

She watched it as the bob-omb exploded. A line of explosions moved through the whole factory. Now it was time to act quick. 

Peach ran out as fast as she could and some guards wanted to capture her, but she was fast enough not to get caught. „STOP!“, one yelled. Ignoring all from Bowser’s minions, she ran faster. 

She could hear the explosions behind her and also the angry guards following her. Past the entrance she wanted to ran back to her home town, but some of Bowser’s minions blocked the way. Because of the blockade she fled in another direction. She ran up a hill and looked at the factory for a moment.

The factory exploded with a loud noise and its material, the factory was made of, flew in all directions. Peach smiled and sighed in relief, but there was no time to rest. She must flee before the guards could capture her. „There she is!“, she heard someone spoke and was shocked for a moment. Quickly Peach managed to move her feet and ran away. She didn’t know where she was running, but staying was no option. So she ran again as fast as she could.

After some time she reached a forest. „Oh god…“, she wheezed and stopped running. „This was exhausting.“ She looked up and in front of her was a forest. It seemed like it never ends. What should she do? Where was she and where will she end if she runs in the forest? She hadn’t had much time. Bowser’s minions were close behind her. „We found her, Koopaling Larry!“, a Koopa yelled. Not again. Now was no option left. Without thinking of what would happen to her, she ran straight into the forest.

What she didn’t notice, was a sign saying: „DO NOT ENTER!“


	2. Dangerous Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about the life of a mysterious ghostking and Peach's still fleeing from bowser's minions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter, because today is my birthday! It is more like a bonus, that I publish it on my birthday. Have fun with the second chapter!

Peach ran and ran further into the forest.  
Tiredness came. Her legs hurt and she wanted to take a rest, but she didn’t knew how near her chasers were.  
The girl feared to stop and get caught, so she continued running.

 

While she fleed from bowser’s minions, deep deep in the forest an evil ghost planned something big. „HA! I am planning to destroy you in chess!“, he grinned and took the queen from the other player away. Maybe it was not that big. Just a little game of chess. „You’re losing to me again!“, he laughed. 

The other ghost became nervous and thought of a last trick. „I am really sorry, Sir… but there goes your king the next round!“, the flying orb with a face, tiny arms and a tail giggled and placed his rook to another field, that the king had no opinion to flee.

„WHAT?! No way! I thought I would win this game!“, the bigger, darker looking ghost with a crown shouted. The other specters, who watched the match laughed and giggled around the two players.

He growled annoyed and looked at the chessboard to find a last way to escape from the trap. Unfortunately it was planned too perfect to get out of this situation. Seconds passed. Minutes passed and the ghostking found no way to escape. The last way was to accept that he lost the game. He never lost a game.

Suddenly the big door to the throne room was opened a little roughly by a ghost who came in. „SIR! SIR!! It’s an emergeny!“, the round, flying ghost overreacted and flew through the whole room.  
„STOP! Aboolity… don’t you see, that I have no time to help you out again?“, the big ghost growled, but in his mind he was thankful, that he wouldn’t have to say, that he lost.  
„But Sir! It is very important!“, the flying orb excused and calmed down a little. The ghostking sighed annoyed and asked: „Fine. What is it?“  
Aboolity was a little nervous and when everyone was listening, he didn’t want to explain it anymore.

„Uhm… it’s a problem outside of your valley, Sir. The problem is in your large forest around the valley.“ His voice was getting quiet and squaky. He hesitate, but finally managed to say it loud: „Somebody said to me, that he… uh… saw mortals there.“

„MORTALS!?!“, the ghostking yelled in anger through the throne room. Every ghost was shocked about the bad news. Aboolity hid in fear behind his tiny, cute arms and became a bit invisible.

„I will take them down, myself! I will end their life of happiness and take them to reality!“, the evil king laughed in his deep, fearsome voice and every ghost in the room cheered at their king except Aboolity.

He had no good feeling about the mortals. Maybe their king could get hurt? This was the last thing they needed.  
Fortunately ghosts can’t get hurt, so it was no problem that their king was going to take them down right? Their king is very powerful and nobody should underestimate him and his magic.

„They try… but will always fail, when they think they can defeat ME!!“, the ghostking spoke terrifying and dark. „MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!“ With an evil laugher he vanished in the dark and the room became quieter.

 

Meanwhile Peach was still running deeper into the forest. It is also getting dark and cold. She was exhausted and tired, but continued running. She didn’t want to get caught. That was her biggest fear.  
The temperatures were going down, so Peach slowly began to freeze. The moon and stars shined above her and only a bit light got through the dense foliage to her.

After some time she was still wandering in the dark, but in front of her was more light than she usually saw. She began running again and finally found something in the forest.

There was a glade and in it was a lake in the middle of the woods. She sighed in relief. Peach walked and looked around the lake to find a good place to rest for a while.  
When she reached the other side of this lake, Peach sat down leaning on a tree and sighed again. 

„This was the best and most exhausting adventure I have ever had.“, she talked with herself and smiled.  
The girl took her backpack in front of her and took some apples out of it. Pleasurable she took a bite of one and looked happily to the lake.

The water was shimmering in the light of the moon and the stars. A cold breeze passed her and only the rushing of the water could be heard. The night was in it’s greatest splendor.

While she ate some apples, the time passed and she became tired. She listened to the sound of the forest and water with a smile on her face.

Then she heard someone shouting: „Where are you girl?“ Immediately she took her backpack and hid behind a tree.

From another direction some of bowser’s minions and the Koopaling Larry went to the lake and looked around. „Hm where could she be?“, he asked himself. They searched a little for her, but it didn’t took long until they gave up.

„This glade is such a friendly place. A bit too friendly for my taste! Let’s change it a little!“, the koopaling grinned and held his wand into the air. He fired a blue beam at the lake and suddenly the entire lake froze.

Peach was shocked when she saw what he did. He laughed evil and stomped on the ice.  
„Now it is even better for looking for that girl! YAHA!“, Larry smiled evil and had fun, sliding on the ice.

„HOW DARE YOU!!“, a deep voice yelled. Peach instantly pressed her body harder against the tree and shivered.  
Larry jumped back and looked confused around. „Who said that?“, the Koopaling asked a little scared, but still in a serious voice.

Before he could even look more around someone appeared in front of him. Peach didn’t dare to observe the two. She feared to get caught. „A Koopaling! What a pleassure to meet you…“, the unknown spoke terrifying.

„How dare you to enter my forest with some minions and then FREEZE my lake!“, he growled and Larry shrug back.

„I’ll end your little play and show you the reality!!“, the evil voice laughed and Peach only heard a short scream from bowser’s minions.

Out of too much panic, Peach ran again into the deep and dark forest. She was scared and shivered like before. Who was behind this mysterious and dark voice? Peach was interested in this dark person, but also hoped to get out of the woods without meeting him.

After some time of running and walking, she sat down again, leaning on a tree and took a book out of her backpack.

„Huh?“, she asked herself loud and read the title. „I have never read this book before… Maybe I put it in the wrong backpack.“, she talked with herself and opened the book.  
It was a little old and dusty, but still in a good condition. „The author is… Professor E. Gadd? Who’s that?“, Peach thought and started to read.

„Evershade Valley.“, she read the first chapter. „This is a spooky valley sorrounded by a large forest. There live many kinds of ghosts and a purple moon is shining over the valley.“  
She stopped reading and thought for a moment. Is this forest in the book the place she were at? She was not sure, but looked through all chapters at the beginning and stopped again.

„Chapter 7: The terrifying ruler of Evershade Valley“, she swallowed unsafe and started freezing. It has become colder and the temperatures were still going down. Also she got a little scared.

Nevertheless Peach continued reading with a bad feeling: „Without a ruler the ghosts had gone wild, so a king prevails the valley and its forest.

The spooky ruler is the most terrifying and scary creature of the valley and he hates humans so much, that he sometimes drinks their blood, when he kills them.

The current ruler is the so called Master of Illusions and is highly respected from his people. The real name, as everyone calls him, is…“, she interrupted reading and instantly froze.

„Come on, little girl! Don’t stop reading…“, the same deep voice as at the lake laughed scary and around her was laugher and giggling. Certainly many ghosts were here.

Peach was very scared and didn’t even thought of looking behind her. She could saw his purple eyes surrounded by a black shadow and the also purple jewel of his crown glowing behind her.

It was a terrible feeling for her. He finally found her and she didn’t know what he was going to do with her. Maybe just laughing at her or if he hates humans that much as the book said then… killing her?

She hesitate, but continued reading still in fear, what would happen to her. „I-I-Is… K-K-King B-B-B-Boo“, she stuttered and the king grinned. „It’s me, world! Watch out!“, he laughed and appeared in front of Peach. „Boo!“

She was frightened and screamed in dread. The cackles got louder and Peach looked scared at King Boo.

He was white, round and able to fly. He had two tiny arms with no fingers and a tail. His two purple glowing eyes were surrounded by a shadow and the jewel in his golden crown glowed also purple. The king let his blue tungue hang out of his grinning mouth and laughed again.

„Enough fun for today! Now you will come with me!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!“, he laughed the whole time and a frame appeared next to him. He was not going to put her in that frame, right?

But it was too late. His purple magic forced her to slam against the frame. The last thing she heard was his horrible laugher. After that everything was black.

Was that the end for her? Was this her real future? Or will she get out of her painting?


End file.
